dblegacyfandomcom-20200216-history
Majins
Majins are a powerful race of pink monsters, adept at magic and deadly to even some of the strongest opponents. They currently reside in the Male-Facent. History Many years ago, the Majins were created to be the perfect soldier. Magically enhanced, extremely difficult to kill, and presumably mindless, the Majins were supposed to take the universe by storm. The wizards however, did not predict that the Majins would develop feelings of their own. The wizards were quickly killed off by their own creations, and the Majins decided to set off. Creating a large, planet sized, biological shop named the Male-facent, they floated through space, looking for a suitable planet to inhabbit. They finally found a good cluster of livable planets, however the race is now divided. Some Majins wish to stay on the ship and others wish to find a planet and live in peace. This has caused a great divide in between the two factions and the two groups threaten to end the whole race with their fighting. What will happen to Majins? No one knows. Abilities The Majins are magical creatures at their base, and are naturally extremely strong, fast, durable and efficient at using Ki. Majins posses a body type much more different than the other races. They can elongate, liquify or increase their size at will, without showing signs of any significant effort. Majins have a formidable regeneration ability that goes all the way down at the molecular level. Legends tell of a Majin that could resist any kind of physical wound. However, the Majins have long ago lost this ability to use in battle, but they can heal rather quickly outside of it. Majins still retain a portion of this power to undergoe the Degree transformation, in order to fight against Super Saiyans and Super Heras. Android Upgrade Tree Degree 1 -''' Majins have the ability to constantly regenerate their muscles, making them much stronger overall. This transformation usually makes the Majin appear more muscular, similar to Ascended Super Saiyans. This however, requires Ki to maintain. *'''Absorbed 1- The Majins have the ability to absorb other beings into them to make themselves stronger. By absorbing an NPC, they can gain a permanent stat increase. This requires no Ki to maintain. Degree 2 -''' Pushing your muscle regeneration to it's max, your majin will reach Degree 2. This will make your majin faster, stronger, and more endurable than even their prievious form. It does require more Ki to maintain however. 'Degree 3 -' Fighting past the limits and and restrictions of your own body and ki, a majin may finally reach the fabled Degree 3. Fighting in this from renders most opponents on their knees in a matter of minutes and makes your majin absolutely glow in power. As strong as this power is, it ravages ki, so it is diificult to maintain. *'''Absorbed 2- The Majins can absorb another individual to increase their power exponentially. Though not as high of a power boost as Degree 3, this allows them to fight on powerful standards for a much longer amount of time. This requires no Ki to maintain. Majins in the Universe